


AN UNLIKELY MATCH

by mscrutherford



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, HEA, Hurt/Comfort, Original Female Character / Original Male Character - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Regency Period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscrutherford/pseuds/mscrutherford
Summary: After Ann Brinsley's father died, it is revealed that the man had given the responsibility of the young girl, her mother and sister to a gentleman whom they had never met, named Daniel Northwood. The day they first met with their new patron, Ann's mother, handed Ann to this gentleman blindfolded to marry her with a suitable man. Now Ann has to deal with the fulfilling her role in the society and her emotions.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I'm a woman of letters, or at least that's how I define myself. Although my very beloved noble family has negative opinions about the writing profession specifically for a woman in the 1800s, I cannot say that I really care about this as the youngest and rebellious child of the family. My stories and articles have already been published - under a pseudonym, of course - in several notable magazines in London. Moreover, they became very popular. In this case, I guess I am not giving myself an unfair share in seeing myself as a successful writer. Yet, something happened to me which happened to every author two years ago. Neither a sentence nor a word I could find to write. And this troubling situation had gotten worse. 

Participating in social gatherings during the years we live is essential, particularly for a woman in my position. I do not like to brag about myself, but I have an upper hand in brightening and cheering every meeting especially when I come together with my other writer friends. As a matter of fact, my troubled situation started to attract attention in these events. Now I was far from being the most cheerful and lively character of the invitations.

One night, a senior and well-known writer friend of mine gave me advice. I think listening to him was the right thing to do in my life considering that I had never followed any advice before. “Leave the city for a while,” he said to me, “the fog in your mind will not go away during your stay in London. The chaos and noise here even confuse me. I can barely hear my thoughts. Rent a room in a quiet place outside the city and take frequent outdoor walks. Believe me, nothing can clear your mind better than this. I do that. I've always written my best stories in the countryside. ”

As I mentioned, I'm not good at following the advice, but this time I did and I had the chance to listen to the most surprising and romantic story I have ever heard. Dear reader, this year I managed to turn this story into a book and I don't need to say how popular it is.

I followed room advertisements in the newspaper and saw a room for rental in a cottage in the countryside. Without wasting time, I wrote to the address given in the newspaper and when I received a positive response, I immediately set off. A young girl greeted me the day I arrived at the cottage. She was a very beautiful, kind and smiling girl. The landlady was old and she, like her daughter, was kind and friendly but a little  loquacious . She had in need of a new companion, a fresh breath at home since most of her daughters married and left her. This is why she had decided to lease out a room. She had said “This house is much quieter than I can bear now”. After I settled in my room, they called me for tea.

I entered the drawing room and saw another graceful lady sitting with my landlady Elizabeth Brinsley and young Ruby. Mrs. Brinsley pleasingly introduced me to the young woman. Her name was Ann Northwood, Elizabeth Brinsley's daughter. I should admit that I was too surprised to hear her family name since Northwoods is one of the wealthiest and most respected families in London. They do not join social gatherings very often. At least the ones that I attend. Their reputation comes from charities that they do for the city. Therefore I think you can understand my amazement when I met her. 

I should say that Ann Northwood was out of the society’s popular beauty standards. First of all she seemed very slim to me. It looked like she did not need a corset at all for a thin belly. Unfortunately most of the men do not see women with such a delicate body and small chest as attractive. Her long, brown hair was tied up in a modern style and her cloth was as fashionable as her hair. She had an elegant, long face. The most striking part of her face were her large brown eyes with long eyelashes. There was great maturity and confidence in them. She was looking directly into the eyes while talking to the other people and had a kind, pleasant tone of voice. After some informal conversation, her sister Ruby excitedly said that I was a writer. I told her my pseudonym without expecting any recognition. However Ann Northwood smiled and said that she knew me and had the pleasure of reading some of my published stories. I cannot explain in words the honor I felt at that moment.

I do not know the reason but during our conversation, I suddenly opened up to the young woman. I talked about my recent trouble and that I was looking for an idea for a story. At that time, Elizabeth Brinsley intervened:

“Ann I think you should tell your story. Oh Miss. Richards,” she addressed to me, ”Perhaps the most romantic story you will ever hear is the story of my daughter and her husband."

“Mama, I think Miss. Richards would prefer to write on more interesting topics,” Ann Northwood said politely.

I must admit that writing the story of the Northwood couple could attract everyone's attention in London. However, the reluctance of Ann Northwood made me not look too excited or interested. Yet, I was so lucky that Elizabeth Brinsley turned out to be a wearily persistent woman. Gentle objections of both me and her daughter did not help. Finally Ann Northwood said:

“I will stay here for a while. If you wish, we can take a walk together after breakfasts and perhaps you could take the trouble of listening to my story," I accepted her offer, making a lot of effort to hide my excitement. After that, I took pleasant walks with her every day and when I returned from these trips, I started taking notes for my story. I must admit that after the first day or two my admiration for this intelligent, intellectual and dignified woman had grown exponentially. Even if she didn't tell me anything, I could continue our walks only because I enjoyed her conversation.

_ Ann Northwood’s story took place about 6 years ago. I’m afraid I cannot give any more specific details regarding time and places. I also did what I had to do as a writer and changed the names of the characters of this story, therefore the names you have been reading so far and will read on are not the names of actual people. Mrs. Northwood, the protagonist of my novel, gave her permission for the story to be published under these terms. She is an admirable woman who is very fond of her family’s privacy and it is my duty to respect her terms. _

_ Now I think it's time to leave you with my story. _


	2. Chapter 2

As a general fact you don't have to wait for any season for rain or for gloomy weather in England. This country perhaps has the most suitable weather for the mood of a funeral and it was that kind of weather for young Ann Brinsley's father's funeral that day. Ann was feeling awkward as she stood beside the coffin waiting for burial with an umbrella in her hand and with sad eyes. It was as if she wasn't in her own body. Because the voice of the priest who was praying was coming too far to her ears. " _ Very strange _ ," she thought, watching her father's coffin with her eyes swollen from crying. It was as if being at someone else's funeral, watching someone else's coffin. She couldn't think of anything. " _ I wonder _ ," she said to herself, ' _ Will I be able to start thinking again? Will my mind work again? _ ”On the other hand, she was trying to bear the weight of her mother, who was leaning against her exhaustedly. Her sister was on her mother's other arm.

Finally the funeral was over, the two women slowly led their mother towards the waiting carriage. " _ My dear thoughtful sister Marion _ ," thought Ann, " _ She arranged the funeral expenses and the carriage as compensation for her absence from the funeral. What a favor! _ ” 

Marion was not the only sister that Ann reproached with, of course, her other sister, Margeret, was not at the funeral,either.

Marion and Margeret had proper marriages with sons of wealthy families. This was long before their father went bankrupt and died. When the news of bankruptcy reached their sisters’ households, their dear husbands did not welcome this situation very well. After all, it was obvious that there was no estate to be put on as a result of their marriage which they made with fine calculations. That's why they didn't bother to come to the funeral.

They returned home and Ann noticed for a moment how bleak her home looked. There was a grave silence in the house because of her father's absence. A lawyer and a family friend, Maxwell Fitzgerald, had sent them a letter requesting a visit. In his letter he mentioned that her father had a written will and that he had to announce it to the family. Thereupon, Ann wrote a letter to the man asking him for time to gather the other members of the family at their home. She completed the letters within a week, invited the family and Attorney Fitzgerald to their cottage. Her mother had no mood to handle this type of correspondence.


	3. Chapter 3

Ann’s sisters and their spouses finally came home. Her brothers-in-law were, as always, cold, distant, and arrogant. Marion and Margeret were like puppets who pretended to be happy in their marriage but lived under the shadow of their husbands. It was painful for Ann to see siblings born of the same parents and grew up in the same house were so distant from each other. The cottage had four bedrooms, even so it was enough for her brothers-in-law to have complaints. Ruby and Ann were staying in Ruby’s room together in order to give separate rooms to the couples. Ann didn't know how long she could endure this terrible family gathering. After dinner in the icy and tense atmosphere, everyone retreated to their room. Because neither Ann and her mother nor her brothers-in-law could tolerate each other, and they did not hesitate to make this clear every time.

Ann breathed a sigh of relief when Lawyer Fitzgerald showed up the next day. Thus, she would not have to endure any longer to the family members she could not tolerate. She knew that her sisters would leave the house as soon as possible after her father’s will was announced. They had to send most of the housekeepers after the bankruptcy. Only old and faithful butler Will and maid Mary remained in the house. As they both knew and loved Ann and her siblings since infancy, they were persuaded to stay for a while. The low number of servants in the house was another topic of complaint for her brothers-in-law. During their stay at home, the elderly servants had tried with great patience to meet their endless requests. However, only two people trying to take care of the work of seven people and the house caused many setbacks.

When they all settled in the drawing room, Mary served the tea in a nervous manner and left. Lawyer Fitzgerald began reading the testament aloud after clearing his throat. Richard Brinsley was addressing a gentleman named Daniel Northwood. He had cleared all his debts with the help of this close friend. Richard had no business or property to leave behind apart from the house where they lived. He left the cottage to his beloved wife Elizabeth. So his family could feel a little relief. Daniel Northwood had been assigned as the responsible person for Elizabeth, Ann, and Ruby, who would receive a steady and decent amount of income from this man. Although the figure in question was not high enough to sustain their former luxurious lifestyle, it was enough for them to live a respectable life. Ann thought that if they could act sparingly, they could get another servant. Finally, the Attorney pulled out an envelope from his bag and handed it to Elizabeth Brinsley. "Dear lady, the money sent for you to manage until the said steady income is started to be transferred to you is in this envelope." said he.

"This is ridiculous!" The younger brother-in-law reacted, "And who is this Daniel Northwood, for God's sake?"

Attorney Fitzgerald fixed his disapproving gaze on the man:

"Sir, this is a testament written and signed in the presence of a notary. Daniel Northwood is the youngest member of the Northwoods, a notable family. He is a gentleman. In the will, you can find the signatures of your father-in-law and Mr. Northwood along with the notary's."

A coldness filled the room when the brother-in-law cursed. Ann knew that a storm would break. Still unable to bear:

"My dear brother-in-law," said she, "Were you hoping to bear the burden of the three of us?" Elizabeth Brinsley interrupted in a stern voice as the man opened his mouth to reply:

“Dear Mr. Fitzgerald, will we be able to meet this gentleman who will take care of these remaining members of our family? We couldn't see him at the funeral either. "

“Of course, ma'am,” said the lawyer with a gentle smile. “He was unable to attend the funeral because he is currently on a business trip. I will introduce you as soon as he returns."

In a short time brothers in law arranged a carriage and returned to London as Ann had expected. Returning home with empty hands made them upset. After that, the endless conversations of Elizabeth and Ruby began. Who could Daniel Northwood be? He had never met the family. They had never seen this man once in their lives. Ann was very surprised that her father kept this very sincere friend as a secret so successfully. Since Richard had been a businessman, he often went to London and stayed there, and this man must have someone he had met there. 

Richard Brinsley had acquired a young partner a few years ago. His frequent travels to London were beginning to tire him as he was getting older. That's why he found it appropriate to work with someone smart, vigorous and settled in London. However, after a while he realized that he had made a big mistake. When he heard rumors of his new partner's gambling debts and luxury spending using his name, he brought home some of the ledgers from his office for inspection. He found that his partner was stealing money from him and could hide the amounts he had stolen successfully on the ledgers. Then Richard started dealing with the creditors piled on his door. He was making great efforts not to make any of these major problems to be felt by his family, especially his wife. This caused his health to deteriorate. Ann strongly felt that her father’s health status was related to his business no matter how harshly he denied. Yet, he silenced her angrily everytime she attempted to ask questions. Somehow, he had the time to meet this mysterious friend and write a will, while being secret from his family.

Richard ended his business partnership to stop his partner stealing from him as soon as he realized his financial situation, however it did not work. Because the stolen money was in a vast amount and the prior debts made by using his own name were quite high. One day, while his father was lying on his sick bed, Ann sneaked into the study room and took the ledgers out of the drawer where they were locked. She examined them all one by one carefully. Ledgers were full of inconspicuous account errors to hide the theft of Richard’s partner. She then realized how bad the situation was. She also understood why the members of the family didn't feel this big problem. Ann saw that her father borrows money for himself from a particular name with an increasing frequency. The debts were marked with the abbreviation consisting of the letters D. and N. Apparently, after a while, his father and D.N. had an important conversation. His father's will must also have been the result of this meeting. However, Ann still could not understand why this gentleman signed such a generous testament. His father must have done him a great favor, or why would he be so generous?

In the days after the announcement of his will, she often entered his father's study and searched everywhere. She was looking for something that could show the connection between Daniel Northwood and her father. But her search was fruitless. She still hadn't figured the link between this mysterious man and her father. Her mother and Ruby kept talking about how handsome or wealthy he was. Although he was not handsome it did not matter for her mother. He was a generous and wealthy gentleman. He was a savior. Ruby imagined him as a very handsome, young prince. Attorney Fitzagerald did not say his age, only that he was the youngest member of the Northwoods. However Ann knew that it was not a very young man's capability to make a considerable fortune in commerce alone. Ann thought he might be older than Ruby had imagined, maybe thirty or forty. She did not bother to imagine more than that. 

Two weeks later, they received a letter from Attorney Fitzgerald. The lawyer had invited them to his home in London to meet their mysterious guardian. 


	4. Chapter 4

They went to the house in London at the invitation of Fitzgerald. They had arrived just at tea time. A servant took the ladies to the tea room. Their mysterious patron was sitting on an armchair with Mr. Fitzgerald standing next to him. As soon as the man saw them entering, he stood up, turned to them and gave a polite greeting. He was a tall man, as Ruby imagined, and had a well-built body with broad shoulders. But the biggest surprise of their first meeting was Daniel Northwood's 'remarkable' face, to say the most politely.

Elizabeth Brinsley did not take her eyes off him for a moment. She greeted the man who was far from the gentleman appearance she had dreamed of a few weeks ago. In order to calm down her mother's expression of disappointment and shock, Ann took the old woman's hand and helped her sit in her seat.

There was a deep silence in the room. Elizabeth was now clearly staring at the man from her seat. Although Ann didn't look at her sister, she knew that Ruby's facial expression was the same as her mother's. This was not the gentleman image Ruby had been talking tirelessly for weeks. Ann was trying to hide her embarrassment of both of their rude behavior.

However their patron did not seem to be affected. He knew the times when people were much more rude to him than this, after all.

He had a large burn scar on the right half of his face. Whatever happened to him, fortunately he hadn't lost his right eye. However, his ear, which could be noticed even under his long hair, did not seem so lucky. Probably for this reason he had grown his hair. He must have hoped to cover up the damaged parts with his dark auburn hair down to his shoulders. He was wearing one glove in his right hand. Ann then realized that not only his face but other parts of his body were also affected by the unfortunate incident that had happened to him. On the intact part of his face, slightly plump lips and long, round chin with a subtle dimple were proof of what a handsome man he was once. This image was sufficient to explain the man's current state. Lonely, cold and gloomy. Probably because of his wealth and nobility, he did not face a great exclusion from society due to his appearance. Meanwhile, Ann understood that she was also not mistaken about his age. Daniel Northwood was a man in his thirties.

Ann did not want to stare at the man like her mother and sister, it was a very rude act after all, yet she could not help herself from his blue eyes. He had a piercing gaze that could read both the mind and the heart, as if penetrating the other person.

Fitzgerald was the first to break the silence that haunted everyone in the room. 

“Mrs. Brinsley, please allow me to introduce Mr. Daniel Northwood,” said the old man gently. Ann’s mother did not reply. Therefore she felt herself obliged to talk trying to appear calm and polite:

“It is a great pleasure for us to meet you, sir. I assume it was your name which was written in my father's ledgers” said she.

Daniel approved the young girl with a smile.

“No matter how much he denied, I knew that my father's health deteriorated because of his business. He would never let me look at his ledgers, but when he fell ill I could not wait any longer and studied them. That's when I found the initials of your name." She later added with great sadness: "Only then did I see how financially bad his situation was."

Elizabeth finally managed to speak:

"Ann has always been good with numbers. That's why her father never let her near his ledgers” 

Ann could not understand the strange smile on Daniel's face.

“This is the first time I've come across a woman who is good with numbers,” said he sarcastically. Elizabeth probably did not notice this sarcasm because of her current situation, so she went on to explain:

“Oh Ann was homeschooled by her father, Mr. Northwoood. She had also taken arithmetic lessons. Her father kept saying how she was clever in numbers. That's why he locked the ledgers he had brought home" The old woman wiped her moist eyes with her handkerchief and added, "So that Ann wouldn't see them."

When Daniel started to speak again, his voice was calm and understanding:

“I came here to express my condolences to you, Mrs. Brisley,” said he. “Unfortunately I could not attend the funeral because of my work, but I would like to say how important a friend Mr. Brinsley was to me. When he came to visit me before he died, his last wish from me was to take care of your family, and I promised him. I will fulfill my promise as a gentleman. I believe it was stated that your house belongs to you when the testament was announced to you. Also, that a suitable income is provided by me. But I came here to meet you in person and ask if you have any other wishes. "

Elizabeth continued to wipe her tears with a grateful expression:

"Mr. Northwood, you are a true gentleman," said she. “If you've been kind enough to ask whether I have another wish, I'll be kind enough to answer your question. My only wish in my life is for my daughter Ann to have a proper marriage like her sisters did.” Ann was startled, almost lost her tongue. She quickly turned to her mother:

"Mother, I don't think it's a good time for this topic."

"Why not? Mr. Northwood takes care of us now and he's very busy. When can we talk about it again with him? " replied Elizabeth angrily at her daughter.

Daniel interrupted the discussion:

“If you consider me appropriate to be your daughter's sponsor, she can stay with me at my house near London. I can get her invited to appropriate social gatherings in the city and get her to marry a suitable person. "

Ann shut her mother’s mouth, who was about to answer:

“You are very generous, Mr. Northwood, your offer is a great fortune for us, but as you can see my mother is not very healthy, either. Especially since my father passed away, she has had some health problems. That's why I think I should take care of her closely. There are only three of us left now, and I don't think my little sister can deal with my mother as competently as I do,” said she in a sly manner.

When Elizabeth spoke, her tone was angry and authoritative. This attitude was always her last resort. In fact, according to Elizabeth, well-behaved girls would come to reason with a glance of their mothers, but unfortunately Ann always had to be warned aloud and Elizabeth did just that. Keeping her angry eyes on Ann:

“I agree with my daughter Ann, your offer, Mr. Northwood, is very generous and a great fortune for a group of poor women like us who are lonely and have little support left in life. Therefore, I trust and allow you with all my heart as Ann's patron, let you lodge her at your home and arrange a suitable marriage with a proper suitor. " said she. By not letting her daughter take the floor again she added quickly:

“Unfortunately, Ann hasn't been able to find a suitor and get married since she came-out. Thanks to her sisters and their spouses, they tried to provide some support, but sadly they were not successful with Ann. In addition, my beloved daughter was not at all diligent in this regard." She continued, ignoring Ann's eyes and mouth that opened in shame and anger:

“As you can see, Ann isn't a very pretty girl and she's already twenty years old. Ann must first marry before my dear Ruby can also get married. I don't want to leave this world unless all my daughters get married and secure their lives ”

“Then I’m at your service madam,” said he, the argument scene in front of Daniel seemed to amuse him. “I'll rent a carriage and send it to you in a few days. Meanwhile, you complete your preparations. I promise you that your daughter will be in good hands and will have a good marriage. I will also find and send some more helpers to you and to the youngest Miss Brinsley for convenience. So maybe I can alleviate Miss Ann Brinsley's absence for you a little bit.” This offer predictably swept Elizabeth Brinsley off her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Numbered days passed quickly. The servants Daniel Northwood had promised also arrived. During this time, Elizabeth had not listened or allowed Ann to speak for a moment. Regaining the comfort of the first days of her marriage, feeling like the lady of her home with regular income and helpers, the old woman was almost brought back to life. Her old bright and exaggerated views of Daniel Northwood had also returned.“ _He was such a gentleman. He was a guardian angel, sent by God to protect the poor Brinsley women._ ” It didn't help Ann at all as Ruby agreed with her mother completely.

When the carriage stopped in front of the cottage, their old servant Will came to the drawing room as fast as he could. All three women had already gone to the window since they heard the horses.

"My lady the coachman said he came to pick up Miss Annie," said Will.

“Oh so Mr. Northwood didn't come,” said Elizabeth in disappointment. “Of course he's a very busy man. But I wish we had the opportunity to meet with him once more. "

Then she started to rush around the house in panic to prepare her daughter's belongings to be loaded to the carriage. She seemed to miss giving directions to the servants. Taking advantage of this, Ann hurried into her father's study and opened a small drawer on the desk and took a small money bag. She left the front door and rushed towards the coachman. She was thinking to send the coachman back without taking her if she could agree with him at a reasonable price. After all, Daniel Northwood said he would rent a carriage and send it out, the driver could not be his servant. If she could get an agreement and not get into this carriage, maybe Mr. Northwood would not bother to send another one and leave her alone. She was now focused on getting rid out of the carriage and was thinking of dealing with the next details in their turn. But as she approached the carriage, she noticed the long silhouette inside. He was sitting towards the other window. It was not easy to spot in the black vehicle because of the dark colored suit he was wearing. Didn't Will say the carriage was empty? Maybe he could not see well inside because of his old eyes.

One characteristic of Ann was that she quickly noticed things that others noticed much. No one but her poor late father had known what he had suffered from trying to hide so many things from her. It was also one of the most important reasons why she could not marry. Ann would understand who was cheating on whom at social gatherings, who was lying or pretending to be someone he wasn't. She was a very good observer. She did not speak much at the invitations, but rather watched around and spotted the fraudsters one by one. Then, when they got together, she shared her observations with her family. So it was not surprising that Ann didn't have many friends, either. As she approached the carriage in astonishment, noticed that Daniel Northwood himself was sitting inside. Although Ann did not understand why the man was hiding, she found it reasonable. Anyone would want to hide from Elizabeth Brinsley who is currently panicking inside the house. The young girl walked to where Daniel was sitting. At last he showed himself at the the window and talked with a kind smile:

"Mr. Fitzgerald warned me," said he and pointed out the money bag she was handling. 

Ann looked at the man with pleading eyes:

"Mr. Northwood I'm sure you have more important things to do than me."

“I have indeed,” said Daniel sarcastically.“However a gentleman must keep his promise, must not he? This is the most obvious rule."

Realizing that she could not escape from her faith, Ann's shoulders lowered in despair. She turned slowly and entered the house without saying anything more.

When it was time to say goodbye to her family, Ann prevented them from approaching the carriage and quickly hugged her mother and sister, who were crying with happiness. She was holding back her tears with great difficulty. Shortly after, with the help of the coachman, she got into the carriage and sat to face Daniel Northwood so that she could see her home one last time.

Then the cottage disappeared from sight, Ann turned her head and met Daniel’s piercing gaze.

"Do not worry please, Miss. Brinsley," said he in a soft and strange tone. “When we get home you will not see this face much”

Ann responded gravely:

“It's not your face that worries me, sir. The appearance of the people doesn't scare me, it's their hearts that concerns me ”

"Are you implying that I'm a bad person, Miss. Brinsley?" said Daniel nervously.

“Of course no, it is not possible for me to know this right now, is it? I just think your generosity and kindness is a little more than usual for my family you never knew ”

“ I clearly understand your suspicion. However I did know your father, I assure you. He was more than a friend to me. He was like a father to me, too.” Daniel finally turned his head towards the window. His gaze was far away, he muttered.:

“If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been alive, nor could I have been rich and successful” 

“If you're so close, why did our father hide you from us?” asked Ann curiously.

“Your father just followed my desire. He used to talk about how much he wanted to include me in your family. But I chose to stay away as I had my own reasons. ” Daniel did not seem intended on explaining these reasons. The damaged part of the man's face was turned towards the young girl. Ann watched Daniel for a moment and then turned her gaze to the window. She too was immersed in her own thoughts.

When she had seen Daniel's face for the first time, Ann was surprised and affected simply because it was an unusual sight. However, she did not think there was anything to be exaggerated about. It was a sudden human reaction for a moment. Later on, only his impressive blue eyes had remained in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at Daniel Northwood's grand mansion just outside London, Ann could not hide her astonishment and admiration. It would take a great fortune to have such a house and its servants. ‘ _ A great and unnecessary luxury for only one man _ ’, the young girl thought.

As Ann entered her room, she thought for a moment she had stepped into the world of fairy tales. It was at least three times the size of her room in the cottage, furnished with very polite and tasteful furniture. She looked at the wardrobe where the maids had placed her belongings, and it was so large that Ann realized her clothes could not even fill a third of the closet. She walked slowly and approached the window to see at which view the bedroom was facing. The window opened to the mansion's backyard. It was a large and well-kept garden. Ann admired the symmetrically placed and properly pruned shrubs. Then she suddenly thought that this wealth would come at a price. She would be married off to a stranger against her will and probably would live in such a mansion. A great pessimism filled her.

While the servants were preparing her room, one of them came with a garment in her hand. After a quick salute:

"Dinner time is approaching, ma’m," said she. “Master Northwood wanted you to wear this garment. Let me help you prepare. "

Ann looked absently at the beautiful, beige dress in the young girl's hand. It had gold embroidery on it. It was new and expensive.

After they finished her preparations, she met with Daniel for dinner. He nicely smiled:

“I'm glad you got rid of those old, dark colors, Miss. Brinsley” said he “This color suits you better”

As they sit down at the dinner table, Daniel said:

“I know you are tired because of your trip here but I would like to have a little talk after dinner. I think if I know you a little more, I can fulfill my responsibility to your family better. On finding suitable candidates for you.”

Ann was out of spirits, but she tried not to show it. Her sponsor seemed very determined about this marriage issue. One way or another, she had come this far. She had a fabulous room in a wealthy mansion, and was having fine dining in expensive clothes. It would be disrespectful to protest against this generosity of her patron. Although Ann was reluctant to marry, she did not intend to make any disrespect that would make her family name smaller. She was not in the position to ask the man to look after her forever in luxury, anyway.

After the meal, they moved into the living room and sat on armchairs facing each other by the fireplace. Like every room of the mansion, this was also furnished with fine and expensive taste.

While the maid was serving the drink, Ann politely refused and asked for a soft drink. Daniel arched his eyebrows in surprise:

“You can act as you wish in this house, Miss. Brinsley. I'm not a person with very strict rules.”

Ann smiled:

"I'm only not drinking alcohol, sir," said she.

"Even at invitations?" Ann shook her head. "I don't like alcoholic drinks very much"

Daniel took a sip of his own drink:

"Alcohol is a good companion, Miss. Brinsley," said he "It makes you forget all your troubles and worries, it gives happiness."

"I don't know if it's worth the headache you have the next day for temporary happiness, sir," replied Ann. “Besides, I think I've never felt such unhappy in my life to lead me drinking alcohol” 

As she saw the dark expression on Daniel's face, she was worried. His looks were piercing enough to reach even the deepest levels of her heart.

"No, I guess you haven't felt it," said the man as he took his second sip.

He suddenly returned to his old self and smiled, this sudden change of emotions disturbed the young girl.

“Tell me about your education, Miss. Brinsley,” said he. Ann shifted uncomfortably in her seat:

“If you remember my mother mentioned it. My father took care of my education at home. It was a time when his business was very good. Both of my sisters were married at a young age. We had four people at home and my mother was taking care of Ruby. Therefore, my father was closely interested in my education during his time at home. I took lessons in arithmetics, grammar, some history, and some geography. "

Daniel was listening with interest:

"What about modern languages, piano, embroidery?"

"I speak French well, but that's all, sir," answered Ann. "I can't play piano well, my voice is not good enough to sing. And I don't know how to embroider, unfortunately. "

"So what do you enjoy doing?"

“Reading and drawing,” replied Ann seriously. The longer the interview, the more uncomfortable she felt for some reason.

"Do you dance?"

"I know country dances, sir"

"What about the waltz?" Ann suddenly was blushed. Nobody did waltz where she grew up, this was still accepted as a very intimate and inappropriate dance.

“No sir,” said she sharply, “I don't know how to waltz. Don’t you think decent ladies should not do this dance anyway? "

Daniel returned to his sarcastic attitude:

“Miss. Brinsley it is a fashionable dance in London. Even the gentry do waltz at private invitations, remember that you will also attend these events. "

After a moment of thinking, Daniel said:

“Well we need to give you a little more time. To close your education gap. You need to go a little further in terms of the level of candidates that I will introduce you to. But thank God your deficit is not too big. I think it would be sufficient if you only take piano and waltz lessons ”

The day after, piano teacher came and Ann immediately started lessons. She was a quick learner and had the basics. So her first lesson was not as difficult as she thought. She was only warned to choose parts that do not require her to sing in public.

Daniel had said she would not see him much, he was quite right. Most of the time he was absent. He came in very late while the household was sleeping and left early in the morning.

Ann was getting used to her new life. She filled her days with piano lessons, the mansion's large and content library, and often writing letters to her family and drawing.

After dinner Ann went to the living room to read. She was so immersed in the story that she didn't even notice Daniel came in. As the man cleared his throat, she jumped in fear. Daniel laughed:

"Whatever you're reading must have caught your attention," said he.

Ann stood up blushing and greeted him then sat down again:

"I apologize sir," said she with an embarrassed expression, "I'm immersed in the book, I didn't see you coming.”

"May I see what you were reading?"

Ann handed the book. She noticed that Daniel raised his eyebrows up every time he was surprised. 

"Do you think this is a book for ladies?" asked Daniel.

“I like these books,” Ann muttered in embarrassment.

"Bloody murder stories and ghosts interest you?" asked Daniel again sarcastically. He was doing this very often. He often mocked the young girl, which made her angry. That's why she scolded him:

"Why not?" 

Daniel handed the book back to the girl and sat in his seat.

"Doesn't it scare you?" he still kept his cynical attitude. Ann didn't answer.

“You said you liked drawing, too. Could you bring your works? " Ann involuntarily got up and went to her room. She knew he would ridicule her drawings too. With a sullen expression, she took her drawing file to the man.

Daniel looked serious as he studied the drawings.

“I guess you don't have a lot of colorful work and you prefer to draw imaginary pictures instead of painting what you see,” said he. 

“I work more comfortably with pencils and charcoal, sir. And I like to draw some scenes from the stories I read." replied Ann.

"So good and so scary," muttered the man. Ann felt anger again. She did not like how her tastes and likes were so rummaged by a man she did not know so well.

“I draw for myself, sir,” said she. “Drawing makes me feel comfortable.” Ann's eyes opened in panic as Daniel was about to come to the last one. The last picture was the one which she teared its edge slightly so she would not forget to hide it in order not be seen by other people. How did it happen that she forgot this picture in her file? But it was too late. Daniel was staring at his portrait abstractedly. The piercing and impressive looks in the eyes of the pictured man was the prominent part of it.

"I thought you were not painting what you saw," the man muttered. It was very difficult to read the expression on his face.

Ann shifted restlessly in her seat.

"I told you I was drawing for myself, sir," said she in a low tone, "I'm not drawing these pictures to show anyone."

Daniel collected the pictures, closed the file and handed it to the girl.

“You seem to be keen on dark and gothic materials, Miss. Brinsley. But I recommend you to be careful. Real-life monsters look like humans. They are impossible to notice because they are not like the ones in your drawings. "

Ann kept her silence. Because of her patron's dreary advice she thought that terrible things might have happened to him in the past.

Then she made a quick bow, wished good night, and went to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Apparently, Daniel was going to stay in the mansion for a while. They enjoyed their breakfast together. He did not look up from the newspaper he was reading:

"Do you know the card games, Miss. Brinsley?" asked he.

“I know Whist, sir,” answered Ann “We team up with my mother at the events we attend. She likes to be on the winning side."

“I'll take care of my business at home for a while. That's why I want to spend my evenings in an entertaining way. I like to play Piquet or Vingt-et-un. If you don't know them, I can teach you the rules. " said Daniel.

After breakfast, Daniel went into his study. Ann continued her daily routines. She was also quite advanced in the piano. They went into the living room after dinner. Daniel explained the rules briefly and handed out the cards. Ann was happy to see that he was just in the mood for conversation. While talking she noticed that she could easily be like herself with him. She could freely express her opinions on the subjects they spoke. If her mother had been with them in the room, perhaps she would have warned her to be quiet at least ten times. However Daniel was listening to her without interruption and responding with serious or humorous answers. He was not judging her or despising her ideas as a woman. He was still teasing her from time to time while talking, but the young girl realized she wasn't as bothered by this situation as before. She could respond to Daniel as she felt. After a few losses, Daniel pretended to be angry, "Well let's see if you are that good at Vingt-et-un too?" said he. Ann could not stop her smiling. She listened to the rules of the game and started playing. Daniel lost the game again, he could not hide his astonishment:

“If you were a gambler, Miss. Brinsley, you could make a great fortune with this talent and intelligence! They say that I am the master of these games! "

“I don't know, Mr. Northwood,” said Ann with a smile, “Actually it's not that difficult. You just have to follow the cards "

"Now I can see why your father was so proud of you." said he.

"Did my father tell you about me?" Ann looked surprised.

“He said you were the daughter he was most proud of. He also stated that you are dignified, decent, but often as stubborn as a goat. He adored your intelligence and was very upset that you would not be able to study mathematics. Frankly, I believe him now, you can pose a great danger to men in the mathematics community. In fact, such an intelligent woman is dangerous for many men.” Daniel went on to explain after taking a sip of his drink:

“Miss. Brinsley your father also wanted you to marry. He had said, ‘ _ Marriage is not for Ann, most men fall below her intelligence, she cannot be happy. _ ’ But he also wanted to secure your future. Unfortunately, this is the only way you can survive in real life ”

Ann did not hide her sadness.

“Mr. Northwood, won't you tell me how you met my father? I can see how much you value him. I think it is my right to know the bond between you as his daughter ”

"You are correct," replied Daniel. He took the glass of drink in his hand, leaned back and began to tell:

“I guess it would be better if I start to go back a little further than the time I met your father. You already know that I am a member of the Northwood family. I am the youngest son. For this reason most of our wealth belongs to my brothers. There is not much left to me from our estate. I had to do something to survive. So I convinced my father and he bought commision for cavalry in my name. Thus, I joined the army. I was a successful soldier. I quickly rose up in the army compared to my other peers. However, when I was seriously injured in a conflict, as you can see, I had to leave the military profession and returned home. I've had a terrible incident here too, but I'm not going to talk about it. You only need to know that this incident shook me deeply and drove me into despair. So much so that I even started thinking about ending my own life. I can say that alcohol became my best friend during this period. I often went to taverns and drank until I lost myself, trying to forget the great misfortune that happened to me. "

Ann was grieved at what she had heard. It was a great injustice that all suffering always found good-hearted people. Daniel continued to tell, he looked lost in the past:

“One night your father and his merchant friends who were fond of cheap dens were in the same tavern as me. I would like to inform you that your father was there purely for business. He was there to establish a business connection with another highly reputed but graceless trader that I do not want to name. Either I caught his attention while trying to get drunk by myself, or I was his current excuse to get rid of the fickle conversation at the drinking table he was sitting on. I do not know. But Richard came to my table and sat down. He asked me about my problem and talked with me for long hours. He was very friendly and understanding. During our conversation he told me that the deep wounds life has inflicted on us will never heal, maybe a little bit. However, a man who is unable to cope with his spiritual wounds, no matter how great he may be, could never be considered a gentleman. He was correct. Miss. Brinsley, I must say, my family ties are unfortunately not as strong as yours. I found the kindness and support in Richard that my father and family denied from me when I needed it most after returning from the war. He even offered me a job that evening as I had been just an idle, drunk man so far. I started trading by working for your father. In this way, I realized that I was also capable of this business. I was very successful. He offered me a partnership but I had decided to start my own business so I refused Richard’s offer. You know what happened? He encouraged and supported me both financially and morally instead of getting angry with me for leaving. He introduced me to the right connections. This totally selfless state affected me deeply. After starting my own business, I managed to earn enough wealth to sustain this rich life you witnessed. That's what I meant when I said I owe my life to your father. "

Ann was very impressed by this story. Hearing that her father changed a person's life so much, her longing for him filled her heart again. She could hardly contain her tears.

“When I heard the rumors about his partner, I spoke with him and offered him help. But he refused, saying, ‘ _ It is a great shame for a father to borrow money from his son _ ’. He tried to maintain for a while. The most difficult and upsetting point was that he tried not to make you feel his situation. I have never met a man who cares so deeply for his family. That's why I started to personally loan him so he can take care of your needs. He knew very well that I would not want these debts back. When his financial situation worsened and his debts to me became more frequent, I couldn't stand it and offered to clear all his debts. Because I couldn't bear the suffering and melting away of such a kind-hearted, honorable man before my eyes. I cannot tell you how much I talked Richard round to be able to convince him. Then this testament issue came up and we made it happen. "

Ann was no longer trying to hold back her tears. Daniel leaned forward slightly:

“I am determined to keep my promise to your father, Miss. Brinsley, for the rest of my life,” said he.

When Ann laid down on her bed that night, she could not sleep for a long time. She kept pondering her happy memories with her father, her longing for him, and the disconsolate story Daniel told.

Daniel greeted her warmly at breakfast in the morning. Ann thought for a moment how happy and alive she felt in this house. It would be a great sadness for her to marry and leave.

“I heard from your teacher that you are very good at the piano, Miss. Brinsley. Since you do not have a problem with card games which I strongly recommend you to lose occasionally in invitations, you have waltz lessons next." said Daniel in a blissful mood. After seeing Ann's face blushed with embarrassment, he talked sympathetically:

“Do not worry, I'll teach you. You didn't think you would learn such a dance from a stranger, did you?” then continued in a tense tone:

"Still, if my image bothers you ..."

"No!" objected Ann in a sincere tone “Of course not. I feel only a little shy, but I can manage it. I will not disappoint you, Mr. Northwood. I will learn what you want me to learn and I will work hard to be successful. "

Since Daniel spent most of his time in his study, they decided to do the classes after dinner.

Ann stood at the entrance to the ballroom, watching it with an admiring glance. The fireplace was lit and the part where they would practice was illuminated. The rest was dark. In this way, the room looked like a surreal place. Ann imagined that there was an actual ball being held here, that everywhere was lit, and that many men and women filled the interior. How magnificent it would be. With hearing Daniel's voice behind her, she left the dreams and returned to the real world:

“This place is usually kept locked so it can be quite cold for you. We will do our lesson by the fireplace. "

As they took their place, Ann did not know where to stand or what to do. Daniel stood before the young girl, held her hands and placed them on his shoulders gently. And he did the same. This position was quite uncomfortable for her.  Daniel started to explain in a soothing tone of voice while he was looking at her blushed face:

“First you will learn the steps and rhythm. Accidentally stepping on your partner's feet can cause you to lose your charm in an instant. No matter how beautiful you are. In our initial lessons you will just watch my feet to learn the steps, you do not have to look at my face. With this position usually the rhythm is a bit faster" Ann felt a great relief because she didn't think she could look at his expressive eyes for long.

Ann discovered another subject she was incapable of. Waltz. This dance, which is quite different from country dances, was not easy. Her shyness made it difficult to keep up with the rhythm of a partner she was in close contact with. As she made mistakes, she got nervous and angry with herself.

Daniel smiled seeing the young girl's sullen face after the lesson:

“The waltz may not be one of your natural talents, Miss. Brinsley, but don't worry, you'll get used to it after a few lessons. Do not suppress yourself. When our lessons are over, you will be the most elegant waltz performer at an invitation. I promise you."

Daniel had turned out to be a very patient teacher. He allowed Ann to repeat the moves as many times as she wanted. He certainly did not mock the mistakes the young girl made and did not criticize her. Therefore she got better and better at dancing and became comfortable with each lesson, even enjoying them. One night after Daniel finished the first tour:

“Now I see that your shyness is under control so I think you are ready for the last dance figure, Miss. Brinsley," said he." This one has a slow rhythm. We can start with this one and continue with others"

Daniel placed his right hand on the young girl's waist, and grasped Ann's opposite hand with his left and held it above her head. Ann felt the warmth emanating from the man and smelled his dazzling lotion since they were now standing too close. She understood why this dance was so notorious. The hardest part was to look into her partner's eyes. When they started the dance, Ann's eyes locked in Daniel's eyes as she was enchanted. It was no longer possible to separate her gaze from the man, even though she wanted. " _ How beautiful they are, _ " thought she, admiring the man's blue eyes. As they continued to turn rounds, Ann started to feel different. The man's hot breath was caressing her face. She was also out of breath because of her excitement. Mingling of their breaths, his touch and his gaze suddenly caused even more embarrassing feelings to spread to the girl's body. Because of these sensations she had never felt before, her cheeks were bright red and her heart was pounding like crazy. Daniel must have noticed these changes in Ann that he stopped dancing. Now their faces were so close to each other that Ann thought for a moment he was going to kiss her. If he had done that, the young girl would definitely allow him because she knew this was what she wanted the most right now. Daniel slowly lowered his arm, parted slightly but did not release her from his arms completely and touched the young girl's cheek with his hand. Ann thought her feelings were also mutual. Therefore she did not move and enjoyed his warm touch. Daniel talked in a hoarse tone of voice:

“I think this was our last lesson, Miss. Brinsley,”. and this time he released her. Ann was very disappointed as he left the room. “ _ Why? _ ” she thought sadly as she waited for her breathing to regulate where she was standing. “ _ Am I not good enough for him? I'm not a pretty girl that's why isn't it? _ ” She slowly made her way to the bedroom, along with other questions that rattled her mind and hurt her heart. Apparently, Ann was very wrong when she thought their feelings were mutual.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning, Daniel was absent for breakfast. Serving maid told her he was working in the study. A few hours later, she was summoned by Daniel. As Ann entered the study, she saw that Daniel had some guests. They were an elderly couple. Daniel introduced Ann to them:

"Mr. Hamilton, Mrs. Hamilton, this is Ann Brinsley. The young lady I have been patron of." After a kind greeting, Daniel quickly said:

“I think you are now ready for the meetings I will arrange for you Miss. Brinsley. Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton will accompany you at these meetings and invitations. Mr. Hamilton is a close friend of mine and my family. That's why I found it appropriate to entrust you to them at the invitations and thankfully Mr. Hamilton agreed to take this responsibility.” Thinking that Daniel would be accompanying her by this time, Ann was surprised and disappointed. As he saw her expression:

“You know, Miss. Brinsley,” said Daniel, pointing his face with a swift gesture, “This face is not a popular one preferred for invitations, and I am currently very busy. Therefore, it is not possible for me to accompany you during your meetings. Thus I found this solution. "

Daniel also explained how this meeting and invitation business would be. On the date of the invitation, Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton would come to pick her up from the mansion. Later, during the meeting, they would accompany the conversations and make observations. After each meeting, Daniel would listen to both Hamilton's and Ann's opinions on the candidates. Ann could marry the candidate everyone deemed suitable.

_ First Invitation: _

The first candidate came from a well-known gentry family. Edward Walsham. He was a land owner’s son, who thought himself of royal blood. He seemed almost the same age as Ann. His family could not find a suitable bride for their precious son. However this situation must have troubled both the family and the young Edward that his meeting with Ann, a tradesman's daughter of a lower rank was accepted. At the crowded party they were attending, Mr. Hamilton arranged for a convenient conversation space, leaving Mrs. Hamilton and the young couple for the meeting.

Edward was extremely arrogant and seemed to enjoy counting his family's assets one by one. He wore an almost ridiculously fancy and extreme outfit to cover his ordinary looks. Moreover, he wore makeup! Ann preferred to wear a simple and exquisite blue dress and an expensive pearl necklace on her elegant neck. She was displaying an image that all the women attending the party looked enviously. And all this was provided by Daniel Northwood:

"You will never wear a dress or jewelery less expensive than any elite woman," had said Daniel.

Edward was talking constantly. He kept telling in a self-righteous manner how rich he was and how high his family was. For a moment, Ann interrupted the man politely:

"Dear Mr. Walsham, would you like to share your hobbies as well?"

Ann realized that she had asked a very wrong question, because this time Edward started counting the family hunting grounds one by one, saying that he loved hunting, and kept telling her which animals could be hunted on these grounds. Finally it was time to dance, with Mrs. Hamilton's permission, Edward took Ann to dance. And dance was the waltz as expected. As they started dancing together, Ann graciously arranged her steps according to her partner's average dance skill. But when it came to looking at his face, she could hardly contain her laughter. She was dancing with an arrogant clown with makeup. What could be funnier than that. As the young girl realized that she had reached her limits, she managed to mask her first laugh with a cough, but the rest would come and she would not be able to stop them. She left her partner without speaking and pretending to have a little coughing attack. She quickly went to Mrs. Hamilton and said she wanted to leave the event.

The next day, Daniel called the young girl to study. He would get her opinion on the candidate he found. He was writing a letter. Without looking up from the paper in front of him:

"Yes, Miss. Brinsley, how was your invitation night?" asked he.

Ann replied, trying to suppress her giggle: "I had a great time, sir, thank you." 

"How was Mr. Walsham?"

Ann hesitated for a moment:

"Should I be honest or should I describe himself using long and complex sentences without letting go of the rules of courtesy?" asked she. For a moment, Daniel looked up from the letter:

“Of course I’d like you to be honest, Miss. Brinsley,” said he and went back to work.

“First of all, he comes from a wealthy family, and in the first half hour of our meeting, he was kind enough not to leave me wondering and gave very detailed information about his family's assets. He was an arrogant and self-righteous man. I learned that his only hobby is hunting. I listened to the hunting grounds his family owned and the animal species that were hunted there. I think this was the longest geography and biology lesson of my life." said Ann. Daniel continued to write without looking up and coughed gently to hide his laugh. When Ann described their waltz and Edward's make-up, he could no longer stop laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

_Second invitation:_

This was another self-righteous gentleman. Ambrose Williams was the man's name. He was older than Ann, but there was no big age difference between them. During the conversation phase, he looked extremely serious and sat as if he had swallowed a stick. He was sulky and had already broken an engagement before meeting Ann. That's why he didn't hesitate to openly express his negative opinions about women. It was obvious that he saw himself as a blessing for women. But women were poor creatures who did not value him as he deserved. He was looking for a reasonable, dignified, well-mannered woman. He especially emphasized the word “well-mannered”. Apparently, his previous fiancee wasn't like that at all. After a while it became clear that the man was looking for a slave to do whatever he said and someone who was incapable of thinking.

The waltz part was the most terrible part of the meeting. As they began to dance, Ann felt his hand on her waist slowly sliding lower and opened her eyes in shock. She quickly set the man's hand aright with her free hand hoping that no one would see it. Meanwhile she saw the flirtatious and unbuttoned smile on his face, she felt great anger. Nonetheless she had to continue the dance and did not make a move that would embarrass herself or Mr. Northwood. She continued to stare at the man's face with an angry expression, so that maybe he would realize his mistake and complete the dance properly. However, he apparently had no intention of listening to the young girl's silent warning. Because his hand was already starting to slide down for the second time . This time Ann panicked and began to think how to get out of this situation without humiliating herself. She corrected the man's hand for the second time, but this abuse did not seem to end. So she pretended to make a mistake, stepping hard on the man's foot. He moaned with pain and stopped the dance. Ann smiled cruelly since she gave the man the answer he deserved. Then, without saying a word, under the surprised gaze of the other guests who noticed the incident, she went to Mrs. Hamilton.

This time, Daniel was listening to Ann summarizing the invitation evening, with his hands folded at his desk and a frowning expression. She was ashamed. As she finished, "I didn't know he was such a person," said he in a serious and angry tone. “I'm so sorry you had to endure this man. From now on, I'll be much more careful.” Evidently he was annoyed.

_Dear reader, with your forgiveness, I want to intervene a little bit here. The God who determines our destiny indeed works in mysterious ways. The course of the events that begins with Ann Brinsley's last meeting is a true testament to this. Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton could not attend the invitation that Ann was supposed to go because Maurice Hamilton was ill. They gave this responsibility to a close friend who was unaware of some of the events that we will be explained later in our story. If this were not the case, Ann probably wouldn't have met Robert Langsdale, and I wouldn't have been so eager to listen or to write this story._

_Third and final meeting:_

When Ann met with the third candidate, she asked herself: “ _Does Mr. Northwood really wish me to marry, or men who could be married in London are scarce as hen's teeth nowadays?_ ”

Edward Chamberlain was an extremely shy young man, even so shy and insecure that he had brought a close friend to the meeting. His friend's name was Robert Langsdale. When Ann greeted the man, " _How handsome_ " she thought " _Just like a living portrait._ " Robert Langsdale was blond and blue-eyed. He was like a paragon of symmetry, with his perfect nose and angular, slightly dimpled chin. He was a little younger than Daniel. Robert wore a very stylish and expensive suit. He was obviously wealthy, but he had no self-righteous attitude. On the contrary, he was an extremely humble, friendly and cheerful man. Ann appreciated Robert's great effort to ensure that his friend's nervous and introverted manners did not cause any tension while in conversation.

However the dance was a complete fiasco. Ann's partner was constantly sweating with excitement, and despite the young girl's reassuring attitude and smile, he could not calm down. So he stepped on Ann's feet twice while dancing, hurting the girl. After that, unable to continue, he stopped dancing and quickly went to Robert Langsdale without a word.

Daniel was too busy the next day, so he did not summon Ann to listen to her meeting story. In the evening, Ann parried the subject. Because she was getting tired of these talks now. She only said that this candidate was very shy and left the dance unfinished. Besides, she could not forget the last waltz lesson. She thought she had the opportunity to clarify what had happened that night, and she believed they had a special moment with Daniel. Ann knew whomever she met, she would never forget that night, because she had finally confessed the great truth to herself. After all this time she had spent with him, Ann had fallen in love with Daniel Northwood. And she was determined to find out about his feelings, too.

“I want to ask you something, sir,” said she timidly. “Do you think I'm ugly? Or am I a girl who would not be liked? "

Daniel was surprised by this sudden question:

"Of course no. You are a very intelligent, decent and elegant lady and I think you are beautiful. Don't let the conversations you have had with the candidates so far discourage you. We will definitely find someone suitable for you." After a short silence Ann asked hopefully:

"What about our last waltz lesson?" 

"What happened to it?" Daniel's tone of voice was cautious.

“I… thought a lot about it that night. Afterwards, I could not find the opportunity to talk to you due to the invitations and your work. I think you liked me as much as I liked you that night.”

“That night was a mistake which a man in my position should never have made,” Daniel said firmly. As he saw the clear expression of disappointment on Ann’s face, Daniel asked: "Are you telling you're in love with me Miss Brinsley?"

Ann talked resolutely:

"Yes. And I believe our feelings are mutual."

Daniel replied with a nervous smile:

“I don't think you are in love with me, young lady. Maybe you feel gratitude, or maybe you are sorry for me because of my sad past and my solitude. But I don't think this has anything to do with love. Of course, it is natural for a young and inexperienced girl like you who has never known true love to confuse these feelings with it." The dark look in his eyes made Ann shudder. His words tore her heart to shreds. She took a deep breath to prevent the tears in her eyes. Ann could not remember ever being this embarrassed in her life. But it was good that she had learned his true thoughts. She could not stop her voice from shaking when she spoke:

“If you think that you, as my patron, possess my heart and my thoughts, therefore you know my feelings very well, you are very mistaken, sir. I may be young and inexperienced, but I think I have just learned the great pain and embarrassment of an unrequited love because of you." Before she could speak any more, she jumped up from her seat and rushed out of the room.

Ann cried her heart out all night in the bed. But no matter how many tears she shed, the pain and anger in her heart were not washed away. She would not be able to forget Daniel Northwood, she knew that. Ann thought she should hate this man as he hurt her heart so deeply, humiliated her for her feelings, but that was not possible, either. After this night, the relationship between them was completely broken. They wouldn't be the same anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel had left home very early in the morning. Ann woke up, she reluctantly got out of bed and prepared. Her eyes were swollen and sore from weeping. She went to breakfast and learned from the butler that Daniel left for a long business trip. Ann thought her patron had finally taught her also the feeling of absolute loneliness and abandonment. She decided to spend her day by reading in the living room hoping to distract herself a little. However she found herself staring blankly at the book on her lap that she brought from the library. She felt like she would not be able to enjoy anything at all. Soon the door knocked and the butler informed Mr. Langsdale has come for a meeting. Ann was very puzzled by this surprise visit. When Robert entered the room, the young girl stood up, greeted politely with a forced smile. Robert also responded with a smile, Ann was once again impressed by the man's handsomeness.

“Mr. Northwood is not at home, sir,” Ann said, not concealing her surprise, “He's on a business trip and won't be back for long.”

“I actually came here to see you. I came to beg for your apology for myself and in the name of my friend, for the uncomfortable experience with him the other night, ”said Robert.

“He was reluctant for this meeting but I forced him. I couldn't imagine he would react like that. I apologize again." Ann, impressed by the man's kindness, smiled and accepted his apology.

Robert frowned:

“Are you alright, Miss. Brinsley? You look very pale” asked he. Due to his sincere concern, Ann responded, trying not to cry:

“I'm a little uncomfortable, Mr. Langsdale. But if I rest, I think it will pass "

Ann felt so exhausted for a moment that she had to hold onto the seat to avoid falling. Without thinking, Robert took the young girl's arm and seated her.

“Maybe you should get some fresh air,” said he. "I can take you for a walk in the park"

Ann had recovered a little. “Thank you very much for your offer, Mr. Langsdale, but as I said my patron, Mr. Northwood is not here so it wouldn't be convenient for me to go out with you,” she refused. Robert talked in a confident and firm tone:

“I wouldn't want you to see me as a persistent man, Miss Brisley, but I guess Mr. Northwood wouldn't refuse my offer in such a health-related situation,”

After a moment of hesitation, Ann accepted the man's offer.

It was a sunny and beautiful day outside. Hyde Park was also an excellent choice for walking. Robert had chosen a path away from the overcrowded parts of the park to allow the girl to breathe better.

“I hope you're feeling better, Miss. Brinsley,” said he. Ann was delighted that Robert was so concerned about her health and condition. She suddenly thought of Daniel and her face was shadowed.

“Frankly, Mr. Langsdale, mine is not a physical ailment. I've had a very sad incident recently. Perhaps it will never be possible for me to free myself from its influence.”

Robert was looking at her sympathetically. He did not ask what happened to Ann.

“I also had a long and troubled period years ago that ended in a great misfortune,” said he. “It took me too long to recover myself. But time heals all wounds, Miss. Brinsley. Even if you can't forget what happened to you, I think your heart becomes more resistant to pain as time passes. Remembering sad times gets a little less painful. "

Ann was truly surprised that this stranger, whom she had seen for a short time, was so friendly. He was talking in a very mature and reasonable manner. At such a time of suffering, the young girl was overwhelmed with gratitude for Robert to appear and offer his friendship.

“Perhaps going out and meeting with your friends can make you forget about the troubles in your mind a little. I did and it worked. " said Robert.

Ann replied with a bitter smile:

“I don't have many friends in London, Mr. Langsdale. I don't know anyone here except for the candidates and Hamiltons I've been introduced to so far."

Robert responded with the most warm and sincere smile the young girl had ever seen:

“So let me offer you my friendship. I am a good walking and conversation companion."

Because Mr. Hamilton's illness lasted a bit longer, they couldn't come to Ann's visit in Daniel's absence. The young girl did not refuse Robert's offer when she imagined herself alone and in pain in the mansion for a moment. Yet, she could not prevent the feeling of gloom that had fallen on her when she returned from her walk in the park and entered the mansion.

She was still crying in the evenings and waking up in the mornings with swollen eyes.

Ann met with Robert Langsdale several more times. While talking together, she realized that they had little in common. But that didn't bother her at all. In Daniel's absence, Robert had been a great companion to her, and they enjoyed spending time together. Unlike Daniel, Robert was a cheerful, lively man who loved to laugh and make others laugh. When she was with him, Ann didn't understand how time passed.

One day, while walking together in the park:

“Thank you very, very much, Mr. Langsdale for putting up with me and being a loyal companion to me so far this day,” said Ann. The gratitude in her voice was very clear. Robert replied with a smile:

“Remember, you also accompanied me during this time. Believe me, I have never had a friend as valuable and intelligent as you are and I know a lot of people. Among them you were the most enjoyable one.”

Ann blushed:

"I don't know if I can handle so many compliments"

“These are not empty compliments, Miss Brinsley,” Robert said. This time he was serious:

"I'm sure the man who will marry you will be the luckiest person in the world."

" _ I don't know what I would have done without Robert's support _ ." thought Ann.

When she returned from the park that same day, the butler informed her that the Hamiltons were waiting.

The old couple were drinking their tea. She greeted them warmly and sincerely. 

“My dear child, I'm so sorry that we had to neglect you.” Maurice Hamilton said. “But I have just recovered and came to your visit right away. As I’ve learnt, Daniel has been traveling for a long time. I'm so sorry you have to be alone for so long. ” Ann nodded:

“Mr. Hamilton I am really happy with your recovery. Please do not worry. Because I haven't been all alone. Gentleman Mr. Robert Langsdale was accompanying me. We took walks in the park and talked."

Mr. Hamilton and Mrs. Hamilton looked at each other with great surprise and worry. Ann could not understand their reaction:

"Don't worry, please, as we were introduced at our last candidate meeting, I thought our friendship would not be a problem." said she.

"But did you have a chaperon with you?" Mrs. Hamilton asked nervously. Ann blushed with embarrassment and was alarmed “No, we didn't but we didn't do anything wrong, just walk and chat. He brought me home just in time from every meeting. He is very principled and kind."

Maurice Hamilton carefully put his cup of tea on the table, trying to stop his hand from shaking.

“I wish I didn't get sick. All this wouldn't have happened to us, ”he regretted.

“Mr. Hamilton, we truly are not doing something wrong…” Maurice interrupted the girl:

“Dear Ann, this does not matter. Robert Langsdale is a gentleman from a noble family and I believe you. But he has a bitter history with your patron. Mr. Northwood does not like him at all. That is why I recommend you to end your friendship with Robert Langsdale as soon as possible. ”

Maurice Hamilton left the mansion with his wife after a detailed questioning of what Robert and Ann were doing. In the meantime, they left the young girl alone with many questions in her head.

As soon as Maurice Hamilton returned home, he wrote an apology letter to Daniel, and he described what he had discussed with Ann to the smallest detail.


	11. Chapter 11

Few days after Ann's meeting with the Hamiltons, Daniel returned from his trip. And he read the letter written to him by Maurice Hamilton. He met with Ann for dinner but did not touch his food. He was nervous and impatient.

"I heard that you were meeting with Robert Langsdale in my absence." said he suddenly. Ann's appetite was lost too, she put her fork away and replied in a weak tone: "Yes".

“You will not see him again,” ordered Daniel angrily.

Ann could not understand what happened to her at that moment. A great wave of anger surrounded her heart. She already had a hard time to cope with the pain and embarrassment when she saw Daniel again, and now he was giving orders to her like a servant. She felt a sudden anger towards everyone she knew. She was outraged at her father, who borrowed money from Daniel Northwood and suddenly appointed him as the patriarch, at her mother who threw him into the man's lap for seeing some money and comfort, and above all at Daniel Northwood, who saw himself as the owner of the young girl.

“I heard you dislike him,” said the young girl trying to keep her serenity “But allow me to say that he was extremely principled and gentlemanly during our meetings”.

Daniel did not answer, his expression was scary and dark.

“So if you give me your permission to see him in spite of everything…” Ann could not finish her sentence:

"I absolutely forbid you to meet with Robert Langsdale!" thundered Daniel. His voice echoed in the dining room where there were only two of them. His face was struck by hatred, and the fury in his eyes was intense. This time Ann felt she was really afraid of the man. However, she tried not to show it. A sense of revenge arose within her. This feeling was quite unfamiliar to the young girl. However she wanted to break his heart, as he had broken hers before. She didn't know and didn't care what had happened between Robert and Daniel in the past. Ann thought it was time to rebel against him, no matter what happened to her afterwards. She lifted her chin proudly and stood up to leave the dinner table. She spoke however her voice was trembling:

“Perhaps you should consider Robert Langsdale as a candidate for me, Mr. Northwood. I am aware of your troubled history with him although I do not know it in detail. However Robert, from what I have heard, is a gentleman such as you and a notable person. His income is also very good and I believe you too know it very well. These features make him a suitable candidate, am I correct? ”

As she returned to the door to leave the room, Daniel knocked over his chair and jumped to his feet. He had closed the distance between them in one step. Ann was forced to turn to him, moaning with pain when he quickly grabbed her arm. But he did not let her go:

"Did he propose?" hissed Daniel. The crazy look in his eyes was unbearable for the young girl. She was finally able to say, "No," trying to be as calm as possible but shivering from fear. “No he hasn't proposed yet, but I'm determined to continue our friendship. So we can get to know each other even better and maybe he will propose "

As Daniel saw her face and eyes filled with fear, he realized what he was doing and let go of her arm. Ann also regretted what she had done since she saw the misery and despair on Daniel’s face. She could not foresee that Daniel would hurt so much. She was about to open her mouth and apologize, Daniel silenced her:

"We'd better not talk any more," said he slowly. As he was leaving the dining room, Ann looked at Daniel's almost decrepit posture. She was so regretful of what she had done, Ann thought to run after him, apologizing and begging for his forgiveness. However, it was too late for everything. She sat back down in her chair, covered her face with her hands and burst into tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel had disappeared again. He had gone to London for a matter of business and would stay there for few days. Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton had come to stay at the mansion to take care of Ann in his absence. Ann was sitting in the tea room with Mr. Maurice Hamilton and his wife after breakfast. The mansion had never looked so gloomy and quiet to her. Maurice Hamilton didn't open his mouth, either. Because he had learned what happened between Daniel and Ann the night before. Mrs. Hamilton, on the other hand, was trying to rest, leaning back, as her migraine she had suffered for years returned. Ann was watching the tea cup in her hand with blank eyes. Finally Maurice spoke softly:

“If you wish, let's have some air outside, Miss. Brinsley. There is something I want to talk to you about.”

Ann looked at him with blank eyes for a few seconds as if she had just noticed the man's presence in the room then accepted his offer. 

It was one of those rare sunny days outside, and the manor's well-kept garden looked amazing. The voices of chirping birds filled everywhere, obviously they were the only ones enjoying the bright day. “I should never have allowed you to meet Robert Langsdale,” said Maurice suddenly as they slowly walked towards the copse on the estate. “I am very sorry, very sorry,” said he. Ann was surprised when she saw the regret in the old man's thin, kind face:

“Please it was no fault of yours. Do not be so burdened with yourself "

Maurice shook his head:

“No. I only told you Mr Northwood didn't like him at all, but I should have told more. So maybe I could avoid the great quarrel and sadness you experienced last night. But Daniel is very fond of his privacy. I assumed he wouldn't want me to tell this, but I made a big mistake.”

“Please, Mr. Hamilton, what were you supposed to tell me?" asked Ann impatiently.

After Maurice had a deep sigh, he began telling perhaps the saddest story Ann had ever heard:

“Daniel was engaged before going to war. She was a very beautiful and charming woman from a good family. Her name was Adeline. Daniel had a great love for her. They were the kind of couple everyone envies. "

Ann continued to stare at the man with great curiosity. As Maurice kept telling his story, it was clear how much sadness he felt on his face:

“You already know that Daniel was injured in the war. When he returned home, he dreamed of getting married to his fiancee as soon as possible. He was quite impatient. However the day they first met, Adeline was shocked and felt almost sick because of Daniel's appearance. Later, continuously she turned down his meeting requests with some excuses and eventually rejected his marriage proposal. Daniel understood that the reason for her rejection was his physical aspect. Soon after, they broke the engagement and did not see each other again. "

Ann could not stand:

“How ruthless! Who would leave someone they truly love only because of their looks? Moreover, after returning from a terrible war, when he was most in need of love and support. This is plain cruelty! ”

Maurice looked at the young girl's face and responded with a bitter smile:

“In any class, my child, most women’s expectations from a man are in common. Appearance, connections, and wealth. Strangely enough, they also have to hide these expectations from the people around them as a matter of good manners. Besides, we can see the true faces of our friends and even our loved ones only at our most miserable moments. Daniel also experienced this. However, his suffering did not stop there. Before Daniel could forget Adeline, she married a man, named Robert Langsdale. Robert is not the kind and moderate man as he seems. Adeline understood this too late. The man's indifference and lack of affection throughout their marriage turned into an emotional torment for the poor woman. People around them could also see it. We can say that Adeline was notorious for her unhappiness. The rumors reached Daniel and he became furious. Finally he went to confront Robert. They had a big quarrell. I cannot express the humiliation and insults he made against Daniel here. Still, Mr. Northwood held himself as a true gentleman and warned Robert, fulfilling his responsibility. However another incident happened that night which changed Daniel’s life and made him the man you see today.”

Ann had already completed the rest of the story in her mind with dismay:

"Please do not say something happened to Adeline," 

“Unfortunately,” replied Maurice in a trembling voice. “Robert did not permit Daniel to see his wife that night. However Adeline overheard their quarrell and fell into great sadness. Somehow she had managed to go out of the mansion unnoticed in the late hours and had hung herself in the stables. Next morning a stable boy had found her body."

"Oh my God" whispered the young girl. She could not control the tears in her eyes.

“Daniel was greatly depressed as the news had reached him. He drank for a long time in taverns until he lost himself. We thought he would do something insane, too and we were very afraid. I do not know what happened next, but he recovered. He got into the business of trade and earned his current wealth." After this, Ann had the opportunity to grasp the true bond between Daniel and her father. So that was the tragedy Daniel experienced when he got home from war. Maurice Hamilton went on: “He never established a romantic connection with a woman again. I can say that he founded this kingdom of solitude for himself. Ann, Daniel is responsible from you and definitely doesn't want you to experience a similar misfortune.”

Ann talked while wiping her tears:

"If I knew. I would never behave like last night"

"You are true my child" said Maurice, in a sad tone. "It's my fault, and it will not be enough no matter how much I apologize."

When they got home from the walk, they both felt terrible.

Daniel finally returned from London, he had an angry and cold expression on his face. When they met in the hall, he went to the study without talking to Ann. She understood that he was still angry with her. A few hours later, Daniel summoned the young girl. She thought that finally her patron had decided to cede his responsibility after her unforgiven behaviour. Perhaps he would send her back home. ‘ _ I hope he does not cut his connection to our family or it will ruin us. And it is all my fault _ ’ thought she desperately. 

Ann entered the room not knowing what to say. Her heart was beating fast with anxiety caused by the uncertainty of her situation. Daniel was watching out the window with his hands folded behind his back. Not being able to see his face made the young girl more worried and afraid.

“Please close the door,” said Daniel without turning back. She did as she was told.

"I want you to get ready as soon as possible," said the man "We will stay in my hunting lodge far from London for a while. The weather is colder there so I recommend you prepare accordingly ”

“Of course,” said Ann obediently. She was also relieved and strangely felt happy that he would not send her away. Then Ann could not wait any longer and decided to speak despite everything:

“I do not know if it will sound any sense anymore, Mr. Northwood, but I am truly sorry for what I said last week. I was presumptuous and said ridiculous things that crossed beyond my intention but I did not mean any of this. Please accept my sincere apology "

Daniel did not answer. Ann left the room with great disappointment and sadness.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel had gone hunting. Ever since they came to the lodge, he either went hunting with his dogs or walked around alone. They were having their dinner together in great silence. Daniel's reserved and morose attitude made it almost impossible for the girl to talk to him. After a while, Ann had adjusted without realizing. In Daniel's absence, she spent her time in the library and read books for hours. When the butler came to the library with a letter in his hand, Ann slowly looked up from the book she was reading. She quietly received the letter. As she saw the name of the sender on the letter, her blood was frozen. “Robert Langsdale” was written in a beautiful handwriting. She quickly opened it and started reading.

In the letter, Robert explained that they had met with Daniel in London. The young girl could imagine what a bitter and tense argument this was. Daniel had naturally told Robert to let her go as they would leave London for a long time and he'd better forget Ann. Robert, on the other hand, stated that after searching for a while, he found out where they were staying and wrote this letter to Ann at the risk of being delivered to Daniel. He wrote that he wanted to meet with her again and explain everything. Ann frowned. Robert's move was truly bold. She didn't like how he took Daniel so lightly. They had met and talked several times. However Ann did not believe in him for some reason. What Mr. Maurice had told was a big part of this, but also it didn't make any sense that the friendship between Robert and her was worth such a great risk for him.

She immediately went to her bedroom. There was a small writing desk placed in front of the window so that she could write letters to her family in privacy.

“ _ Dear Mr. Robert _ ,” she began, “ _ Your letter was delivered to me personally. I have to thank you for your good thoughts about me. However, if my patron, Mr. Northwood does not want me to meet with you, I believe he has good and solid reasons. Because I trust him with all my heart, I believe he makes the correct decisions for me that will ensure my happiness and wellness. For this reason, unfortunately, I have to refuse your request for a meeting. I trust your gentlemanship and I hope that you will leave this issue without putting us both in a very difficult and intricate situation _ ”

After signing the letter, she realized how cold she had sounded. However, she did not care much. Just then there was a knock on the door and Daniel entered before Ann would let him. It was obvious that he wanted to say something, but then he realized that the young girl was writing a letter:

“I apologize,” said he in a serious manner. “I didn't know you were busy. I came to check when the maid said you are in your room and not in the library. Is your health alright?

After Ann gave a graceful greeting to the man:

"I received a letter from Robert Langsdale," said she. Although she was afraid as she saw the dark expression on Daniel's face, she held out the letter that came to her. He slowly took the letter and read it. Then looked at the letter on the desk, he spoke in a threatening tone:

"You were writing a response to Robert, I presume" 

"I have just finished my letter," replied Ann walking away from the desk slowly. Without saying anything, Daniel read the young girl's letter on the table. Although Ann tried to read his face, she was not successful. Daniel put Robert’s letter in his pocket and before he left the room:

“Dinner time is approaching, Miss Brinsley. After sending your letter I think you would like to prepare” said he in a soft tone.

Ann was beginning to think that no matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to return to her early days with Daniel. After he denied her love, Ann's action was inexcusable. However, the young girl's behavior was an unreasonable act that any lover could do. She simply asked for retaliation. She wanted to do what Daniel did to her, to break his heart and humiliate him. She only could not calculate that achieving her goal would be such a regret. Now Daniel was so distant to her. As she had never had any love pain or regret, Ann hadn't predicted how deep and painful love could be, until now. She was suffering beyond her imagination. She could give the world for Daniel to look at her like before and smile again.

The time to set off for London was approaching. Not much had changed even after Daniel saw the young girl's response to Robert. He was less sulky but more thoughtful and withdrawn. Apparently, her response to Robert was not enough to soften the man's heart. 

In the evening before returning to London, they ate dinner as usual in silence. After a life-long meal, Ann took her leave and retired to her room. She cried for a long time then fell asleep tired.

First, she did not understand what awakened her from sleep. At night, the surroundings were so quiet that even the slightest noise could be heard. Therefore, the sound of horseshoes approaching the mansion must have awakened the young girl. She went to the window and leaned forward curiously, trying to see who was coming. Fires were lit around the mansion at night to keep wild animals and dangerous strangers away. Ann could see who the rider was as his horse passed by one of these fires. In fear and panic, she rushed out of the room, taking the shawl that was hanging at the foot of her bed. She had tried not to make too much noise, but she knew that sooner or later the household would wake up.

When she got out, the weather was quite cold, she wrapped her shawl more tightly and hurried towards the horse. Robert Langsdale got off his horse.

Ann's face was pale with fear. She didn't know what to do or to say.

“Please sir,” said she, panting. “You'd better leave here.” She turned her head to the entrance of the house to take a quick look but there was no movement yet.

“Daniel Northwood doesn't scare me Ann,” said Robert, “I want you to tell you my part of the story and the facts. Thus and so our friendship, which I cherish so much, will continue perhaps.” He forced the distracted, young girl to look at him by holding her arms.

"It was not my fault Adeline had chosen me. While we were still friends, she told me that she could no longer be with Daniel Northwood,” said Robert firmly. “She was so afraid of marrying him, of spending every day of her life watching his nightmarish face. "

Ann suddenly collected herself:

“I do not know her. But apparently she was a poor woman who had chosen the right image but the wrong heart. ” replied she in an icy tone.

Robert was stunned by Ann's reply.

"I was told how much pain you inflicted on your poor spouse." said the young girl.

"Did they also tell you that Adeline had faults in her character? Did they also tell you I had to deal with these?" Robert replied. “Adeline was a troubled woman whose insecurity, neediness and jealousy during the first years of our marriage grew and became suffocating. But it was not possible for me to take care of her every minute of every day. ”

Ann didn't answer for a moment, then she started speaking with a firm tone:

“What you experienced with Adeline is of interest to you and Daniel Northwood, sir. Please leave here now "

Rather than protest, as Ann had expected:

“You fell in love with Daniel Nortwood! How could you love such a man? " asked Robert in surprise and disbelief. Ann was stunned to see he had noticed the truth that no one realized.

"Yes," said she, trying to stay as calm as possible, "I'm in love with Daniel Northwood." Without letting Robert say anything more, she continued:

“Daniel Northwood has been extremely generous and kind to me and to my family since the day we met. Beneath his outer appearance there is a loyal and gentle heart. And with our friendship I have destroyed his trust and tenderness towards me."

She could no longer control her tears. She thought she would go insane if she did not tell someone about her feelings, and she poured all her heart into Robert Langsdale.

“Do not try to tell me that I am confusing compassion, admiration or gratitude with love,sir. If it were, I would not be such a fool to use our friendship with you to try to hurt him in response to Daniel Northwood’s refusing me.” Ann continued looking at Robert’s puzzled face as she could not stop herself anymore: “Yes, he had refused my affection! If what I feel for him was something different than a deep love, I would be able to let my feelings pass and I wouldn't be in my current miserable and devastated state because he was angry with me and could not forgive me. I would not be praying to God every minute, every day, for him to look at me or smile at me like before! ”

Ann was startled by the familiar voice she heard suddenly behind her.

“Ann, I think it's time to go home now,” said Daniel softly.

As she turned, she saw Daniel standing a few steps away, watching them, as well as the butler and the maid waiting at the door. She looked at the hunting rifle in Daniel's hand with fearful eyes. But the man did not make a move to aim the rifle.

Ann did not know how much Daniel had heard of what she said, but predicted he heard it all. It was evident by the indulgent look on his face. She was so embarrassed that she ran into the house with her head bowed.

Robert Langsdale looked at Daniel standing in silence for a moment. He then got on his horse without saying anything and drove away.

While Ann was in her room, a servant knocked on the door and entered. He said the master had ordered the fireplace to be lit. He lit the fireplace as fast as he could and left the room. Ann sat on the seat near the fire and watched the flames. She could not prevent her body quivering due to cold, shame and excitement. Moreover, her tears did not stop. Then her room door was knocked again. This time it was Daniel who came in. He was wearing a loose shirt and pants, which he hastily wore to interfere with the disturbance Robert had caused. His shirt with its open collar had exposed the contours of his body and the burned parts. On his right side, burn marks continued down his neck and shoulder broadly. He managed to hide these parts in his daily clothes. Now the scars were clearly visible even in the dim light of the room.

Ann could not turn to look at him because of her embarrassment.

Daniel stood for a moment to watch the young girl's face wet in tears. Then, talked in a soft and understanding tone like in the old days:

"Are you sure of your feelings?" 

The young girl then stood up and went over to Daniel to answer:

"I am sure that I cannot eat or drink while you are so distant to me, sleep or even think...barely living. And I’m sure I feel safe and alive when you are close to me, that my heart fills with great joy and excitement when I hear your voice. If this is not love as you said then what is it?"

Daniel, in disbelief, hugged the young girl. Ann was so close to him for the first time. She inhaled the dazzling smell of the man. Daniel did not let her go when they parted to look at each other's faces. Ann took the man's face in her palms:

“Why cannot you love me?” asked she in tears.

This time, Daniel couldn't hold back his tears. He had been living away from the affection of a woman for so long that he could not correctly interpret Ann's feelings for him. He never imagined that such a beautiful creature could love and embrace him like this. Therefore he could not know what to do with his feelings when she expressed her own. After Robert Langsdale intervened he had brought Ann to the hunting lodge and he knew from the depth of his heart that it had nothing to do with gentlemanship. In truth, he felt like his tragic history repeated itself. He felt utmost jealousy and anger of being wronged again therefore this time he wanted to keep the woman he loved to himself. Daniel looked at the young girl with great regret:

“I am so sorry for treating you like this,” said he sobbing. “I am so sorry for not understanding your feelings, for being suspicious when you opened your heart to me. Can you forgive me for all the pain I have inflicted on you?" He thought he was in a dream that he was waiting to wake up every moment even now. That's why he still kept Ann in his arms. He could not take his eyes away from the young girl’s beautiful face. The love and passion he saw in her eyes was too much for the man.

Ann smiled:

"The past is in the past" 

Daniel could not wait any longer, leaned over and started kissing Ann.

Ann responded Daniel wholeheartedly. She let the man open her lips with his kiss. His tongue moved passionately in her mouth. Ann was unable to contain herself and moaned, leaning on Daniel's body. The kiss continued with great passion, his hands were moving over her entire body. Ann lost herself as she felt the warm touches of the man under the thin fabric of her nightgown. She was so happy that she felt like flying in the air. Daniel reluctantly moved away and whispered:

“I think we should stop before doing anything even more inappropriate". The passionate and reckless expression on Ann's face showed that the young girl did not care much about morals at that moment. Daniel smiled shyly and released Ann from his arms:

"I think it would be better to do this at the right time according to the rules."

After giving her a light good night kiss, he left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

My mouth was open when Ann Northwood finished. I blushed by picturing that passionate scene in my mind. Since the weather was rainy outside, we had to sit in the drawing room at our meeting that day. 

"Do you want to listen to the marriage proposal after you get this far in our story?" asked she. Of course I should have heard that too. When she saw my enthusiasm, she started talking with a smile.

When they returned to London from the hunting lodge, Ann and Daniel hid themselves from the public for a while longer. Because they did not know what sort of reactions they would get. In particular, they were afraid of Elizabeth Brinsley's response, as the woman's consent for marriage was very important to both of them. It was a difficult time for both. They often exchanged glances and smiles but could not compromise their distance to each other.

One day, Daniel summoned Ann to his study.

“A close friend of mine invited me again to a masquerade that he hosts every year. Me and a companion I can bring with me. "

"Does he invite you every year?" asked Ann in a puzzled manner.

"Yes, I think he strangely enjoys inviting me and receiving my refusal each year. However, this year I decided to accept his invitation. We will attend together "

Ann was even more surprised:

"Are you sure?"

Daniel was speaking more seriously now:

“It will be crowded there. Many people are invited from the upper and middle class of London. I think it will be the best place for us to appear together in public. ”

It was the night of masquerade. Daniel and Ann sat down face to face in the carriage on their way to the event.

"You look beautiful," said Daniel suddenly. The desire in his eyes and voice caused Ann to blush.

“It will be a long and boring night for you,” said she with a smile.

Daniel talked in a playful manner:

“We will not stay that long, we'll dance twice and leave before someone else offers you a dance” 

In the event, they danced two times as Daniel mentioned, under the curious looks of the other guests. Successive dances, Ann's excitement and crowded ball room.caused her to feel dizzy.

"Can we get some air?" said the young girl, taking Daniel's arm.

When they found a secluded balcony outside and came out, Daniel asked in concern:

"Are you alright?" 

The cold weather felt good so Ann smiled and nodded as yes but this time she was cold too. Realizing this, Daniel took off his jacket and put it over the young girl's shoulders.

Daniel remained silent for a while not sure how to start speaking:

“Ann, I have been thinking about how to ask you this for a while,” said he.

Ann waited with a curious and slightly anxious face for the man to continue his speech. Daniel took the young girl's hands:

“Do you think you can put up with this face and this body for many years, perhaps until the end of your life? Please be honest. There should be no hesitation in your answer. Otherwise we will go down a very painful path for both of us. "

Ann put herself forward to Daniel a little more. Now, their faces were very close to each other..

"Well, will you be able to spend many years with my face and body far below standards?" asked she with an impish smile. "What if you meet a more beautiful woman than me?" Daniel remained serious and anxious. As Ann realized that she could not comfort him, she took a serious attitude: “I love you, Daniel Northwood, and my love for you will never diminish unless you break my heart again. I promise this with all my existence. "

Daniel reached out to the pocket of his jacket which was still on Ann’s shoulders and pulled out a ring from it. The young girl’s eyes widened in surprise when she suddenly saw the man kneeling in front of her.

"Ann Brisley will you marry me?"

Ann heard the words she had expected to hear for a long time at an unexpected moment, so she was speechless. She didn't recover for a minute. However the impatient and anxious face of Daniel looking at her brought her to senses and she answered: "Yes, Daniel Northwood, I will marry you."

Daniel jumped to his feet with delight and put the engagement ring on the young girl's finger, with trembling hands. Then he hugged her tightly and started kissing her passionately.

When they heard the sound of coughing behind them, they both realized that they were caught at a very inappropriate moment and quickly parted. Maurice Hamilton was looking at both of them in astonishment. Still, without breaking his gentlemanly demeanor:

"I wanted to find you, Daniel and say hello when your friend told me that you were attending the masquerade for the first time," said he to Daniel. His eyes shifted on the ring on Ann’s hand.

“As far as I understand you are doing well, even extremely well,” said he with a content smile.

Ann bowed her head to hide her giggles. It was clear that Daniel also made a great effort not to laugh.

After that night, Daniel visited Elizabeth Brinsley and asked for her consent for the marriage. It was not as difficult as they thought. Because all the values Elizabeth sought were in Daniel, wealth and membership of the gentry. The rest were not very important for her.

Although Daniel and Elizabeth thought to plan a grand wedding ceremony, a simple one was held at Ann's request.

Ann Northwood looked at her mother asleep in her armchair in the corner of the room, then turned to me and said:

"At least my dear mother will not die in disappointment".

"It was a great honor to meet you," said I to the young woman excitedly. "Thank you so much for sharing this story with me and allowing me to publish it!"

“My dear husband will be here soon, too. We will host my mother and sister in our house for a while. Now is the time to introduce Ruby to a more elite social circle in London" said Ann and continued: “Also my children are looking forward to seeing their grandmother.”

I would leave them the day after and return home. When I found out about Daniel Northwood's arrival, I couldn't hide my excitement. "I wonder if you can introduce me to him as well?" asked I.


	15. Chapter 15

It is impossible for me to put my excitement into words when Daniel Northwood enters the room in blood and flesh. He was a taller and more built man than I imagined. When his wife introduced me, Daniel greeted me with a gentle smile. His eyes were sharp and piercing, just as Ann Northwood told. It was not possible that any woman he had ever met could not be affected by this man. Still, when I looked at the man's face, the first old saying came to my mind: “ _ beauty is in the eye of the beholder _ ”. I had to spend a little time to get used to his appearance, and after Daniel Northwood had a small conversation with me in the limited time they had, I understood much better what she had found in him.

As I was sending off Ann and her family, I could wait no more to ask the question in my mind and sneaked up on the young woman who was waiting to get in the carriage. At that time, her husband was at a distance not able to hear us, helping Elizabeth to get on. I spoke quickly and whispered in her ear: “I wanted to ask this very intimate question with a sincere apology. However, I think it is very important for the story I will write. I wonder… you know… how was your first night?” Ann quickly turned to me and looked at me in surprise for a moment. Yes it was a very inappropriate question. It's a question a stranger should never ask. I was aware of this, but I couldn't do it without asking. Frankly, Daniel Northwood's unforgettable appearance also had a big impact on this question. I was deeply curious and was willing to bear the consequences. Ann Northwood studied me with squinted eyes for a moment, and then replied in a whisper:

"Think of your most ardent fantasies and try to go beyond them, madam."

Then she quickly curtsied with a mischievous smile and walked to her husband.


End file.
